


I Belong to Heda

by short_stack_100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Collars, Consensual Kink, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grounder Culture, Kinky shit right here people!, Light BDSM, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: You might remember this fic from about a year ago - this is a re-upload.  We intend to finish it this time.In grounder society, BDSM is common.  This is a story of Raven, Anya, Clarke and Lexa exploring this.





	1. Gifts

“Commander Lexa you did not” Clarke huffed in utter disbelief as the Commander strode towards her confidently, holding yet another a box with her hands. The little smile threatening to spread across her face contradicted her attempt to feign disappointment. If that box had the same purpose as what she thought it did, it would be for third time that the Commander had given her a gift in as many days. Lexa only gave a smirk in response to the blonde’s disbelief before thrusting the box into Clarke’s hands.

Ever since their first time together Lexa seemed to have acquired the ability to shower the blonde in gifts and tokens of her love every other day. Clarke felt like she was a teenager being showered in gifts, the suitor hoping to buy her heart and love with gifts...but her heart was already stolen by a certain Heda.  
Clarke wasted no more time, opening the box quickly as the brunette settled back down onto the furs next to herself. Lexa maneuvered herself to press her own front to the blonde’s back, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist. Resting her chin on the girl’s shoulder and watching as her gift was unwrapped. 

A blush crept up Clarke’s cheeks with the intimate position. Her hands stilled, pausing for a moment to take in the warm breath of the brunettes as it made goosebumps through her skin. The wonder made Clarke resume her opening of the gift.   
Moments later, all that was left was a...“Lexa...is this a collar?”. Clarke couldn't hide the excitement and anticipation she felt inside...not to mention the nerves that decided to surface at this moment through a light shaking of her hands as she held the item. She loved Lexa and the collar was simply beautiful...not chunky and heavy. Tasteful. A simple soft and black leather band with little indentations and engravings with one metal ring adorning the front, but what really caught Clarke’s eye was what was above the ring; the gold gear on the very front. It was damn near identical to the one between Lexa’s eyebrows. Clarke didn't know what to say.   
She was scared and excited all at once. One could say that it was overwhelming. 

Throughout her time in Polis, Clarke had seen many people with similar items on; items that resembled collars. She had dismissed it as a cultural thing...surely it wasn't like before the bombs dropped. But maybe it was…  
“Lexa, i -uh… I think im going to need some more information...” She felt Lexa grab her shaking hands in strong and comforting ones.   
“Clarke, it is a custom of my people to give bonding items to those that they wish to make theirs. My item of choosing is a collar. I have seen your eyes linger on the collars of those who wear them. I’m surprised you never asked. Some choose to get tattoos, some choose wristbands...”

“You wish to make me, yours? Like date me? I thought we were kind of already a thing Lex” Clarke scrunched up her eyebrows in the cute way that Lexa loved.  
The commander couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips, “Clarke I did not mean in that way. I want you to become niron kom Heda and slav kom Heda.”  
Clarke raised her right brow as she turned to meet the brunette’s gaze, “Lexa I know my Trigedasleng still sucks and needs some work but i’m pretty sure you just asked me to be your slave.”   
Lexa smirked in a way that Clarke found way too sexy to be healthy. “You are not mistaken Clarke. I am asking this of you.”  
“How does all of this work? DO I still get a say in things. What are you asking of me?” Clarke loves Lexa, that is true. But, this is definitely a very elaborate and potentially sensitive subject.  
“Well these are things we need to discuss. You have limitations and reservations, that is inevitable. I will respect any and all of these. My aim here is to make both of us happy and fulfilled in every aspect of our life. However, i will need you to be willing to give yourself to me fully...at least in public. It is what is expected from me.” Lexa moved out from behind Clarke and rose from their bed which was still draped in disheveled furs. Standing in front of where Clarke’s legs were hanging over the side of the bed, she dropped to her knees in front of the blonde. 

At eye level with the girl she said these words with sincerity, “Clarke, you are my life force. And whether you are ready to pursue this with me or not, i am still yours.”.   
Captivated by the soft expression, they gazed at eachother for a few moments. And for those few moments, the world around them stood still...this was their moment.   
“I’m going to be totally honest with you Lexa, things like this have crossed my mind a few times in the last few years. I have been intrigued and wanted to know more, but i never thought i might get into the lifestyle and live it every day. I would like to try this but I’m not really sure how any of this works. We also need to really talk...like really talk about it.” While Clarke was quietly excited about this prospect, she couldn’t get rid of the bout of fear that she felt coursing through her veins.   
Lexa smiled softly, looking at the collar that rested in Clarke’s lap before taking the other womans fair hands in her own and kissing the knuckles of each, “Of course. I will always make time for you, Clarke, always. We can talk whenever and about whatever you want when you are ready, hodnes.”

The blonde shewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment, mulling over her words and her options. “I think that, maybe you should start and i can tell you what sounds ok?” Clarke pushed herself up off the bed, with the collar cradled in her hands.. Lexa stood with her, but allowed the blonde to walk away from her and move to the couch in the center of the room as she spoke some more, “Like tell me what you want, from me or from us or from this arrangement. Would that be okay?”   
Turning to meet each other's’ gaze again, they also meet an agreement for this first small step, “That sounds just fine.” Clarke motions to the couch; 4 strides later they are both seated on it, “Well to start simply, I would like you to wear the collar when we leave our quarters. It shows that you belong to me and that i am yours too. You can put the collar on whenever you want, but i must be the one to take it off.“  
“Okay...So what happens if i take it off?” Clarke felt a jolt of excitement run through her body. After always having to be the ‘good girl’, the idea of breaking the rules was fairly enticing...except in this case it might be a little more, personal.   
Lexa glared. “Then I will punish you. This is no joke, Clarke. If you disobey me i will punish you, and I promise you won’t like it.”  
Clarke was not surprised to hear that; almost feeling really bad for saying that... “Okay. I understand that. So there are some rules i would have to follow...yes? And not taking my collar off is one of them. What else would I have to do?”  
“There are some rules and guidelines i would like to have between us, but don’t worry, please. It is not a list as tall as i am. There are just a few. I actually have them written down. Hold on”.  
Lexa moved over to the dresser on the far side of the room, rummaging through the top draw until the piece of paper came into her grasp. Once she sat back down on the couch next to Clarke, it was blaringly obvious that the blonde was eager to read the words on it.   
Passing it to Clarke she said, “You may ask me about anything on there. We need to be transparent and open about all of this. Also, i wrote these as i would as if I was saying them too you.”

The Note read;  
RULES;  
Do not take your collar off, that is my job.  
When we are not in private, you will submit to me completely.   
Trust my words and let me keep you safe, i would never do anything to hurt you.  
No one is allowed to touch you without my permission.  
Your body belongs to me.  
When we are intimate, i want you waiting for me in our room on your knees naked.  
When you go into the city without me an escort and a guard will follow you.  
Around others and in the bedroom you will address me only as Heda or commander, unless i tell you otherwise.   
Do not question my actions or choices - unless i ask for your input  
CONSEQUENCES;  
Time outs  
Periods of time without pleasure and/or release.  
Spanking  
Being tied up naked and left alone/ being left for me to watch  
Multiple consecutive orgasms  
(end of note)

Clarke had never blushed more intensely than she had been for the last minute in her entire life, or felt quite as aroused and nervous at the same time.  
“Wow, i uh...i didn’t know you could talk like that. Or that you would enjoy any of this. However, i am pleasantly surprised, Lexa.”  
Lexa smirked and put her hand on the blonde’s knee; establishing the contact that she missed over the last few minutes. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me Clarke.”  
Clarke half laughed and half smiled, “No kidding. Well i think i will be doing a lot of learning over the next little while.”  
The brunette nodded sincerely, “Indeed. Would you like to try the collar on now Clarke?”  
Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the anticipation in those green eyes, Lexa was almost shaking in excitement. Truth be told, the brunette had seriously thought about not introducing this idea for quite a while.   
Clarke nodded gently running her fingers over the soft, warm leather as she worked around to the back which buckled together with clips. Much to her surprise the clips were surrounded by an elastic-like material that would give her some wiggle room.   
Clarke looked from the collar to Lexa and back again a few times, silently asking for guidance.   
As if the brunette read her mind she reached forward to take the collar in her own hands and spoke quietly, “Clarke, i will always be here to guide you and help you in any way i can.” Gently she unclipped the back of the collar with a metallic pop and moved it around Clarke’s neck gently and slowly; allowing the blonde to move away if she wanted. The front of the collar was now snugly pressed up against the blonde’s neck. Lexa smiled as Clarke leaned into her touch giving Lexa’s hands an affectionate nuzzle.   
“How does it feel?” Lexa asked hopefully. 

Green looked into blue as small smiles spread across both sets of lips, “Its unusually comforting...i didn’t expect to feel this. I feel like I’m safe for the first time since I’ve been on the ground.” Clarke brought her right hand up to feel the collar against her skin, it couldn’t have been more than two fingers-width wide. It wasn’t restricting at all...it was like a normal choker, just with more meaning and feelings attached.  
Clarke could feel how emotionally charged this situation was. It was overwhelming; the blonde’s cheeks heated up as her throat strained over the knot that was forming within it as hot tears began to well up. Noticing the change in Clarke’s demeanor, Lexa reached over to the blonde as the first tear fell and pulled her into her own arms tenderly kissing her forehead. 

Wrapping her strong arms around her emotional lover, Lexa whispered softly “I love you Clarke. I’m so glad you are giving me this opportunity. Thank you.”   
Clarke nuzzled into Lexa’s neck with a small smile through her slowing tears. “So when does all of this start? I mean because i already put the collar on and isn’t that like the binding thing and makes me totally yours…” Clarke began to ramble.   
“Yes you are mine now...” the brunette said with a touch more authority in her voice, accentuating it with a slight tug on the collar, “...you are my responsibility.”.   
“Okay, so now what?” Clarke tried to act innocent but she couldn’t help the suggestiveness that slipped through her teeth.   
“It is early, Clarke. My people are only just starting to go about their day. I have a few meetings to attend to first up however, after that I’m done for the day...of course that is unless another situation that required me comes up”  
Clarke can’t help but pout a little while Lexa reaffirms, “That wasn’t quite what i had in mind for today. There are things i wish to show you and introduce you to today. But they will have to wait.”  
“I have plenty of patience, i can wait for a good thing...especially if it involves my Commander”

A noticeable shudder passed through Lexa’s body at the way in which the blonde spoke her title - it’s intoxicating. Clarke internally smirked at this, suddenly coming up with a plan of her own. She placed a suggestive hand on the commander’s thigh while feigning complete innocence as she spoke, “Are you sure you won’t stay?” Sliding her hand further up Lexa’s thigh, Clarke began to trace little circles with the pad of her index finger. Praying that this might earn her some, time.   
Lexa let out a low growl as she stilled the blonde’s hand with her own, “Clarke you underestimate my ability to keep my self control, you will not distract me. I have my duties to attend to.”  
With that, the brunette stood up. Taking Clarke with her, they moved back to the bed where Lexa set her lover down on the end, “I do love you, Clarke. In a few hours it will be just us to do as we want. Okay?”  
“Yeah i know. I love you too Lex.” Clarke pouted a little but couldn’t hide her smile at the thought of having more down time with her Commander...there was a lot to discuss and do. So many possibilities, “I can’t wait for you to come back”  
“Clarke...baby...you must still be very tired.i believe you are mistaken. I am not leaving just yet, it would not be fit for me to turn up at meetings like this in my sleep shorts and a shirt. Why don’t you rest some more while I’m away?”   
Clarke gave a nod falling back into the furs and sighing contently as Lexa moved away towards their bathroom and dressing quarters. Only to re-emerge into the main bedroom area about 15 minutes later all geared up in her Commander gear minus the pauldron; she was carrying that.

“Clarke, would you like to give me a hand?” The brunette asked. Upon not hearing any response, she looked up to where the bed was. No Clarke. A metallic clink pricked the attention of her ears; there Clarke was, standing in front of their full body length mirror. She was admiring the leather indents and metal piece adorning her neck.   
“I’m glad you like it...i spent a lot of time with the craftsmen to have it made just how i wanted it” Lexa said lovingly.  
“I cant believe how accurate the engravings are...they are like a miniature version of your back tattoos. Its impeccable!”   
A great weight was lifted off the Commander’s heart with Clarke’s words, “It was done carefully. You are very important to me Clarke. The collar acts as an extension of me mind and my body, so i am with you at all times. Now if you will excuse me I have meetings to attend to if you would like to put my pauldron on for me”.  
Clarke moved from the mirror quickly and took the pauldron from Lexa’s forearm; settling the heavy part on the brunettes shoulder and hooking the straps under lexa’s arms together with a clasp similar to her collar. Lexa turned giving Clarke one last kiss before leaving through the double doors.  
As the doors opened, she realised that guards had been stationed outside their room all night...and probably heard their activities last night and their conversations this morning.  
“Oh well”

********

Lexa returned later into the afternoon looking stressed. Clarke was quick to bounce off the couch and greet her with a kiss. “Hey babe. How’d it go?”  
Lexa grimaced. “My generals were troublesome and insufferable as usual. And Titus was being extra infuriating today, kind of surprising. But it’s over now and the afternoon is ours...after i wash the morning off.”  
“I’m sorry they always seem to be trouble, Lexa. But yes, it’s over now. Would you like a hand?”, Lexa raised a brow at Clarke, “you know...to wash the day off...if that’s okay.”  
“I know what you are asking, Clarke. I was just surprised that you offered...I’m not complaining at all.”

********

“Clarke, can you come and sit with em for a moment?” Lexa asked, patting the patch of furs beside her, urging the blonde to come and sit down on the bed, “I have something i would like to show you and introduce you to”. Clarke was halfway between the window and the bed when Lexa turned into the Commander and gave her first order, “But first i want you to strip.”  
Clarke’s cheeks and the tips of her ears immediately turned tomato red as she tried to ignore the tug that Lexa’s words caused on her clit, “You will too right?”  
“Clarke i did not say ask questions. I said strip. Now!” Lexa growled out.   
Almost as if a switch flipped inside the blonde, she immediately dropped her eyes and went about removing her own clothes. It was a quick job as she was still in her sleepwear. Lexa smirked at the blonde’s shift in demeanor, unable to stop a proud smile from spreading across her lips.

Clarke now stood naked a few paces from the brunette, “Good girl. Now on the bed Clarke.”. Clarke obeyed silently as she sank down onto the bed next to her Commander. “You have a lot to learn about. I will be lenient with rules and their consequences until i am sure you are well versed in what i expect you to be. However, I would like to start your learning off with this.”   
Lexa revealed the small cylindrical object covered in a leather cloth that she had been holding between her hands. Lexa just let it rest in the palms of her hands, allowing Clarke the space to move away or investigate further; there was no doubt in Lexa’s mind that some of the things that she would introduce Clarke to might be a little daunting or even scary. From what Clarke could tell, it was made of metal and she wasn’t positive but she thought she knew what it was.  
“Lex-Commander” she corrected herself, “I’d like some more information...I’m not quite sure what to make of this.”  
The brunette smiled, “Well Clarke, I believe in a practical approach to these kinds of things… I would like to show you how it is used rather than tell you about it. Lay back on the bed Clarke.”  
The blush rose again in the blonde’s cheeks as she moved back to lay completely flat; arms by her side and legs straight. Unable to resist, the blonde pushed her thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure and ache building between them. She continued like that until a growl made her freeze. 

Lexa sighed, “You had better stop that, Clarke. Even though I am being lenient with you, does not mean i will let you get away with everything. You are not allowed t pleasure yourself without my word.” Clarke went to protest just as her instinct told her, opening her mouth to speak. But the look in the Commander’s eyes closed her own mouth for her, “Don’t make me have to tell you again.”  
Lexa’s tone changed, full of admiration and love, but still exuding control, “Okay hodnes, spread your legs and bend your knees for me like the good girl that i know you want to be for me.” Lexa’s voice was husky and primal too, only turning Clarke on more. The blonde was sure that the mess between her legs was only being made bigger by Lexa’s presence and authority. Clarke took a deep breath as Lexa had asked her a moment ago.   
The commander massaged the inside and top of her right thigh comfortingly, lovingly and sensually. Allowing Clarke to relax into her touch, being absorbed by the sensations. The commanders warm touch was moving excruciatingly slowly as it moved up the blonde’s thigh. Clarke fought not to buck up into the touch and squirm. But right as Lexa’s hand was about to move closer to Clarke’s core it froze. Clarke looked up in a panic to find the commander smirking at her.  
“What?!” Clarke huffed, pulling her head up to get a better view of the situation. But that devilish grin on Lexa’s face gave it all away. Lexa knows how Clarke’s love/hate relationship with teasing works.   
As if forgetting herself, Clarke’s hand moved straight to her core, “Fine if you won’t help me, I’ll do it myself.” Her eyes widened the moment she realized what she had said. “Lex- shit commander I’m sorry I…” Clarke trailed off helplessly. Lexa landed a firm slap on the blonde’s clit, making the blonde yelp and make an attempt at squirming away. Clarke couldn’t go anywhere, especially not with Lexa’s firm grip on her hip. The slap was a perfect combination of affirming pain and tingling pleasure...but mostly a reminder of who is in charge. 

“Now Clarke, that was not a good decision on your end and it earned you a punishment. You challenged and questioned my decision, one of the rules we looked over a few hours ago.”  
“I’m sorry, Commander. I lost myself for a moment.” Clarke admitted sheepishly. The fire in the brunette’s eyes made Clarke shiver in excitement or fear...she didn’t know which. Lexa’s right hand moved from the girls hip to cup the side of Clarke’s face in reassurance, “It’s okay, you will learn. However we can’t have that happen again...I’m going to have to tie up your hands now. ” Clarke cast her eyes downward and to the side, feeling guilty as Lexa reached for their bedside drawer taking out a long piece of silk rope.

“Hands up Clarke. Above your head.” Lexa’s voice was strong but reassuring and gentle. Clarke did as her Commander asked quickly. Lexa secured the rope about Clarke’s wrists twice around before attaching them to a loop in the headboard. CLarke gave a tug and found there was no escaping. Not that it surprised her that the Commander was adept at knots.  
Lexa went back to her soft touches on Clarke’s body after she was sure the blonde was comfortable, feeling safe and secure.   
Lexa picked up the phallic metal cylinder from where it had been dropped on the furs, gripping it with her hand she gently rested it on Clarke’s lower belly. Clarke gasped at the cold feeling. Trying to squirm away but the binds wouldn’t let her. Clarke lifted her head, taking more notice to more of its detail now and she was sure the silver phallus would not fit inside of her...at least not comfortable. She had never taken more than two of Lexa’s fingers...even with her past male partners they were never particularly well endowed…

This now prospect made her insides clench around nothing and made her nervous as the same time.  
She whimpered as she was brought from her thoughts when she felt her left nipple being gently rubbed, pinched and then pulled a little. She arched her back as much as she could into her Commanders touch, whimpering when she felt those soft lips nip gently at her other nipple that was standing up and calling for attention. Lexa spent little time on Clarke’s nipples before her tongue was making a wet trail down the blonde’s sternum and towards the blonde’s core.   
Clarke was reduced to gasps and feminine whimpers as the Commander’s tongue finally reached her aching and throbbing clit. The brunette took a slow and broad lick of Clarke’s pink and delicious cunt; savouring the tang that met her tongue. Clarke squirmed, panted and pulled at her restraints under every flick of Lexa’s tongue until she was impossibly close. Clarke felt the precursors of her orgasm rise and at the crucial tipping point, the Commander pulled away. Denying Clarke her release. Clarke whined out begging but she was silenced with a comforting kiss from the soft and inviting lips of her Commander. She did not fight for dominance. She just surrendered completely to Lexa and her command. A combination that Clarke was beginning to really warm up to.

Clarke felt the cool metal move from her lower belly as Lexa broke the kiss. She felt yet another bolt of fear and anticipation shoot through her as Lexa ran the cool metal up, down and through her dripping folds. Clarke trusted Lexa with her life, that was enough to stop her from voicing any protests.  
“Clarke” Lexa said softly, trying to get the total attention of the blonde. Their eyes met, “You have never taken anything this size inside you?”. It was both a question and a statement.  
The blonde shook her head, “no, nothing that big...nothing like that.”  
Lexa stroked a few pieces of Clarke’s hair back from her face,. “It may be a bit uncomfortable or even hurt a little at first but I promise it won’t be like that for long. I need you to trust me when i say that your safety and wellbeing are some of my highest priorities, Clarke”.

“I trust you Lexa. I want this...for us” Clarke smiled up at the commander and she returned it.  
Lexa motioned for Clarke to take another deep breath, “Ok i need you to relax for me Clarke. If you squirm or tense up it has a higher chance of hurting.” Lexa said quietly as she leant over the blonde, kissing Clarke’s forehead and then each cheek. Positioning the dildo at Clarke’s entrance. Clarke took a deep breath in and let her body sink into the furs as she let her body succumb to Lexa’s advice. As she felt the tip begin to split her and be pushed inside.   
All Clarke could focus on was the twinge of burning pain; a pain that was far too familiar. Lexa stopped moving it in when Clarke let out a particularly loud whimper and scrunched her brows. Tears welled up in the corners of the blonde’s eyes as her walls clenched around the phallus. Lexa kissed away each and every tear.  
“Well...it seems that i wasn’t completely broken then” Clarke laughed quietly, even though the occasional tear dripped down the side of her face.  
After a few minutes of soft kisses and tender words of praise and encouragement Clarke nodded for Lexa to continue. Instead of going slow this time, Lexa pulled back a few centimeters and quickly pushed back in causing the blonde to cry out in a mix of residual pain and new found pleasure. She felt more full than ever before and, both a wonderful yet foreign feeling.   
Her senses were overwhelmed but as Lexa began moving again - slowly this time - the pain melted into tingling sensations and hot pleasure. It didn’t take long to have Clarke right on the edge of her release again but before she was granted it Lexa stopped thrusting the phallus inside of her. 

Clarke groaned in frustration, “Clarke before you cum we need to discuss something. I was told by my guards that you haven’t eaten all day. You haven’t left the room either. That is not healthy behaviour. What do you have to say for yourself?”  
Clarke’s belly grumbled in response, confirming Lexa’s statement.  
The aching of her clit and her inner walls fluttering around the dong were distracting her; Clarke just wanted to cum. She wanted Lexa to make her cum. “Im sorry, Commander. Its just i was so excited and nervous for what you wanted to try and the idea of being slav kom Heda was so...you know. I just wasn’t hungry, i felt that if i ate something it would probably come back up not much later.” Clarke tried to shrug, but the restraints stopped her with a slightly painful reminder.  
“CLarke i’m sorry t o have to do this but you do need to learn to take care of yourself and listen to your body. You’ll have to be spanked. I won’t do too many since this is your first day but don’t expect such a kindness again.” Lexa said firmly as she released the bindings holding Clarke’s wrists. 

“I understand, Commander”   
“I don’t want to do this Clarke but you have to learn. We will start with 10, after each one I want you to count.”  
“Ok Clarke come here. Over my lap.”, Clarke obeyed instantly and moved herself to Lexa’s thighs, draping her stomach over them. Resting her forehead against the furs, she gripped them in fear and anticipation of the first strike.  
It came harder than Clarke expected, the shock preventing her from speaking.  
“I told you to count!” Lexa said sternly, not raising her voice yet still getting her point across. Accentuating her displeasure with two hard slaps on each cheek. “We will start again until you get it right.”   
The blonde could only whimpered in response. The first smack came once again and this time Clarke was quick to answer. “One, Commander!” She choked back a sob. The second came even harder than the first making a whoosh sound through the air, “T-Two, Commander.” Clarke felt the tears welling up in her eyes now. She hadn’t realized how emotionally charged this would feel. The feeling of totally belonging to Lexa washed through her body; Clarke felt so guilty for doing bad.   
By the time the tenth, and the hardest came, Clarke was sobbing and squirming in Lexa’s lap but the blonde never stopped counting. “Ten, Commander. I’m so sorry for disobeying you commander. I’m sorry.” Clarke was sobbing into Lexa and mumbling on as The commander pet her hair. 

Lexa was touched by how the emotions ran through Clarke in this moment. It was almost beautiful, “It is ok now Clarke. I forgive you. You did so well, you are so good to me, hodnes.” The brunette cooed softly and she twisted the bonde in her lap until Clarke was straddling her. Lexa wrapped her strong arms around the girl who had nuzzled into the crook of her neck and began to sob softly. “You may cum after you have eaten, Clarke. But before we do any of that I need to rub some lotion on that beautiful ass of yours first, otherwise there is a high chance that moving around and sitting in particular will be a very uncomfortable experience.”  
Clarke just nodded into Lexa’s neck, not wanting to move away from the brunette’s warm and comforting embrace. “Clarke, if i am to get the lotion so you can more tomorrow, i need you to move now” Lexa asked quietly, but was only met with a shake of the blonde’s head as she cuddled closer into the her strong body. Lexa huffed in amusement, it was very cute; not surprising though.   
The brunette moved her arms around the girl’s thighs, holding her close and tightly as she stood up and walked slowly to the set of drawers beside their bed. Rummaging through the very bottom draw she found the tin. Taking it in her hand, Lexa moved herself and Clarke back over and onto the bed and gently pulled Clarke off her and laid the girl on her tummy across her crossed legs; knowing how important it is for loving physical contact after a situation like that plays out.   
Lexa uncapped the tin and carefully set it next to Clarke. “Okay, Clarke, I’m need you to stay still. It will hurt a bit and maybe be a little cold at first but i promise that will go away soon. Just relax, i’m going to look after you. You’re doing so well.” Lexa said calmly. 

Lexa dipped three of her fingers into the tin, swirling them around before bringing them to the round of Clarke’s reddened ass; gently sliding the oil across the sore flesh. Massaging it into her skin with a soft hand; the other going between tracing patterns on Clarke’s back and stroking her hair. Clarke let out a little gasp at the cold and slight sting but the gasp slowly morphed into a moan as Lexa worked the cream into the blonde’s bottom. Every so often Clarke would let out a small whine of pain but Lexa would shush it with a small show of love, either through a soft touch or gently kisses or even kind words of encouragement. By the end of it Clarke was so relaxed, she was practically asleep. Clarke was putty in Lexa’s hands.  
As Lexa removed her hands from Clarke’s back and ass there was a whine of displeasure. Lexa immediately moved her hands back to her lover’s body, instead of gentle touches the brunette picked the sleepy girl up and walked both of them to a corner a few paces from the couch and the main door.

The corner was one of Lexa’s favourite places; she had been subtly adding to it over the last few months, preparing it for its purpose. The concrete floor was covered in layers and layers of the softest furs manageable. Above that a chandelier with candles gave off a soft light. Off to one side there was a set of shelves with lots of different little things like different scented oils woven between more candles. In a sense, it was a kind of fort with the concrete wall covered by cushions. It was a safe place. Their safe place.

Without any hesitation Lexa drops to her knees with Clarke still in her arms, bridal style, and shuffles to the back of the nest of furs. The cold air coming from the balcony wooshed into the room and over then, spurring Clarke to snuggle up closer into the Commander.. Lexa laughed softly, pulling the blonde in closer and kissing the blonde gently on the forehead as she wrapped a mahogany deer pelt up and over both their bodies for some added warmth.   
“How are you feeling Clarke?”

“Spacey” the blonde mumbled into the commander’s chest, “but good...apart from my ass. My ass hurts...well stings and its throbbing too” Clarke deadpanned  
Lexa nodded in understanding. “You’re in your sub space. So you should feel a little ‘spacey’ till you come down. And I know baby, that’s what can happen if you disobey a rule or me. You will have that reminder of what happened earlier for a few days.” Lexa reminded, running her fingertips through the blondes hair. It needed a was - the brunette made a mental note to wash her hair before taking the girl out later. Lexa continued, “But you did do so well and i’m here now.”  
“Thankyou, Commander” Clarke whispered.

Pressing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead, Lexa took the opportunity to snake a hand down between their bodies and cup Clarke’s still soaked cunt. “You are still so very ready for me, aren’t you Clarke.”  
At that moment Anya took the chance to strut into Lexa’s room without knocking, completely unawares of the situation that was playing out only 5 strides from the door. “Heda we have an important-” Anya stopped mid sentence at the sight before her. “I apologize for this unfortunate timing Heda, Clarke, but there is a situation that needs your assistance.” Anya continued not batting another eyelash but making a desperate effort to look elsewhere in the room.   
Clarke grabbed onto Lexa’s arm in a silent plea and Lexa in turn knew she could not leave her submissive like this. “Clarke will join us.”

“But Heda this is a private and rather sensitive situation for our people.” Anya tried to argue.   
Lexa held up a slender hand stopping her. “Anya I have told you before. They are our people, and now more so than ever.” The commander accentuated her point by pulling Clarke up by ring on the front of her collar. Anya stared, shocked for a moment before scrambling internally to find her composure, bowing her head respectfully.  
“Sha Heda. I just ask that you put your submissive on a chain, as it will likely make the rest of our people nervous if she is not.” They all knew Anya used Wanheda as a way to trap Lexa and it worked. Lexa nodded.  
“Clarke, get dressed now. We leave in five minutes.” Lexa ordered in her Heda voice. Clarke seemed like she wanted to protest about the chain, and almost did, but the sting in her ass cheeks made her think better of it. Clarke dropped her head and moved swiftly to their dressing area, out of the view of both Lexa and Anya.  
Muttering to herself as she pulled a pair of black leggings, “well i’m never going to live that one down...a chain...seriously.”  
“What was that Clarke?!” Lexa asked sternly.

Clarke’s head shot straight up, how on earth did she hear me, “Nothing, Commander.”. She hoped that was convincing. Clarke hurried about pulling on a wrap for her breasts and sliding a v-neck shirt over that. Emerging from the partitioned off section she saw Lexa and Anya talking quietly; the blonde was unable to hear the topic of their conversation.   
Feeling the burn on her ass, Clarke decided to stay put and wait for a directive from Lex, turning her own eyes to look at her bare feet. She only looked up when she heard a Clink of metal near her. She found Anya and Lexa standing only a few paces from herself, Anya handing the chain over to Lexa and she couldn’t help the slight glare that she shot at the taller blonde before looking back at her feet.   
Lexa took two steps forward and stood right infront of Clarke, the blonde didn’t look up, “Clarke, this is your first time in public as mine, and i know this is very very new. You must behave and keep to our rules. Do you understand?”   
Clarke didn’t look up at Lexa but nodded. She knew with Lexa’s role as commander, she would have to be the perfect submissive or she could expect retaliation right there. She resented it slightly but she loved Lexa and she wanted this for both of them, so she mustered up the courage to look Lexa in the eyes and smile. 

Lexa immediately noticed something was off with Clarke and she would definitely need to talk later with her, but right now she had pressing duties as the commander. Lexa moved her hand to tilt Clarke’s chin up and out of her chest, clipping one end of the chain to the ring on the blonde’s collar. The metallic clink and rattling of the metal chain made the blonde flinch at first, the extra weight was definitely noticeable too. It definitely wasn’t very long, two meters at most.   
Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts by a tug on her collar that jerked her forward a half-step. Anya and Lexa were already by the door, both staring at her expectantly. Lexa’s look softer than Anya’s; it still didn’t make this any easier. Clarked bowed her head down and to hide her glare before moving forward, but making sure to stay a few paces behind the two leaders.

Clarke was immediately overwhelmed upon entering the bright and noisy market-place, right through the tower she had only focussed on her own steps and the swaying of the chain in front of her. Though she’d seen a few others chained in the past it was always viewed as a negative thing by most people from the Skaikru...Clarke didn’t really know what to make of it at first. But so far, she wasn’t sold on this who being chained up idea.   
Lexa and Anya led Clarke through the market-place to a more secluded area. On the way they definitely earned some curious looks; Clarke couldn't ignore the murmurs coming from the people they passes. It looked to be a residential area to the blonde. She was curious what the problem here could be but knew not to ask. They walked on for a bit more until Anya stopped Lexa in front of a small building...a house. It looked much nicer than the ones in Ton-Disi, it was made from marble. They entered the house and were led to a bedroom. Much to Clarke’s displeasure, Lexa handed Clarke’s chain to Anya and told to wait outside the room.   
A few moments later Lexa came out wearing her stoic Commander front, dragging a screaming girl by the arm. She looked no older than 7 years, and Clarke could see that she had some sort of skin condition. She instantly knew what was happening and she didn’t like it. The blonde could hear the wailing of a distressed mother in the bedroom most likely being held back by a father. 

Clarke had seen enough. She snapped, “Lexa don’t! Let the kid stay with her family! This isn’t ok, this isn’t you!” She pleaded. Pulling on her collar and chain, but Anya’s strength kept her in place.  
The brunette hated the sound of hurt in Clarke’s voice, “Clarke, i need you to remember the rules right now. I promise that everything is under control” Lexa assured, despite knowing that it was unlikely for the blonde to believe her right now. Not without telling her what was really going to happen.  
Lexa turned her attention back to the screaming child and dragged the girl outside and back through the market-place with Anya and a fuming Clarke behind her. But Clarke was having none of it. She grabbed her chain and yanked it from Anya’s hands and standing rooted in her spot. 

“No. Fuck you Lexa! Let her go!” CLarke screamed.  
Lexa sighed deeply but turned to her general and Clarke, “Anya, take her back to my quarters.” Lexa ordered in a deadly calm voice. “Tie her to the bed and watch her. I will be back when i’m done with this.”   
Anya nodded, “Yes, Heda” pulling the chain with a force that sent Clarke stumbling as she fought against it. Yet, Anya all but dragged her towards the tower as Lexa strode off towards the gates of Polis with the screaming child.  
Back in the tower, Clarke was no match for Anya’s strength, agility and skill as she fought to get free. She was quickly, safely and tightly secured to the bed by her wrists and ankles. Soon the anger turned to heartbreak.  
“Stupid girl. Do you have no faith in Lexa?” Anya spat with a glare.

Clarke matched that glare. “She took a kid from her p-parents. That is bullshit!”, the younger blonde’s voice began to crack as a knot formed in her throat.  
Anya let out a growl, checking for eavesdroppers. “Branwada! Lexa has a refuge for those children, that child will be safe from the laws of the council that would sentence them to banishment and inevitably death. All you had to do was listen and follow the rules!” 

Clarke’s eyes went wide. She suddenly felt a current of fear and regret run through her, and that burning in her ass chose now to make itself known again. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. “I-I. N-N-no I thought…” She trailed off into a sobbing mess. The blonde tried to curl into a ball, but the restraints prevented that and made it so much worse  
Anya could do nothing else until Lexa got back; despite how a part of her heart felt bad for not being able to comfort the sobbing blonde.  
It was about a half hour before Lexa returned. Anya was still watching over a sobbing Clarke, hands in her head as she sat on a chair near the bed in silence. Neither Anya or Lexa said anything as the brunette untied Clarke’s wrists. Clarke did not move except for to sit up and being her knees up to her chest, then resting her forehead on her knees and hiding. She kept her head pointed down and her sobbing did not slow even the slightest. Clarke wanted to apologize but knew it was better to try and stay silent as Lexa paced around the bed with her arms crossed behind her back.

After what seemed like an hour to Clarke - but was really just 5 minutes - Lexa turned to the girl who was rocking on the bed and spoke. “Clarke you broke multiple rules. I even tried to give you a warning, adn then you broke the rules again. This will not be taken lightly. You need to bear the consequences, which would usually be far more severe than the ones i am about to say. I will not touch you at all for a week. You will sleep in a separate bedroom. Also I expect you to apologize to both Anya and I for the childlike behaviour.” Clarke let out a very loud sob, biting into her fist, but said nothing. 

“Very well CLarke.” Lexa stepped forward and reach out to Clarke, “If you will not apologize now, then I will take away your collar until you are ready to apologize.” Lexa finished as the blonde’s head shot up, the look of utter bewilderment caught her off guard. Clarke couldn’t seem to form any words and she couldn’t move. The blonde could only sob more loudly while Lexa removed the collar and set it on one of the shelves near the pile of furs they were on earlier.


	2. Its Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke endures her punishment - grudgingly. While Raven and Anya have some, 'together' time.

Clarke couldn’t bare to lift her head to look, she just fell back on the bed and turned away from the eyes she could feel burning into her back. Surprisingly Anya was the first to speak.  
Clearing her throat, the older blonde spoke very formally, “Heda, unless there is something you require of me...may I be excused?”

Lexa turned to the older blonde, “Yes, Anya thank you. If you pass a handmaiden in the halls can you ask for a spare room to be prepared for Clarke?” She asked, gesturing to the other blonde.   
Anya stood and bowed her head respectfully to Lexa, while also giving a knowing look, “Sha Heda. I will make it happen” before turning on her heel and leaving Lexa and Clarke alone.  
The silence deafened Clarke, it was maddening. She waited for Lexa to speak knowing that it would be out of turn to do so without permission right now. Clarke also figured she had said enough today.  
Clarke felt the bed dip beside her, “Clarke” Lexa sighed, “I do love you, unconditionally. However, what you did today was simply not acceptable. I’m sorry today turned out like this. I had wished for better.” That was it. That was all Lexa had to say. Clarke felt Lexa’s hand hover over her hip, but it never touched and with that the brunette stood with a soft huff and left to stand on the balcony.

Clarke lay still on that bed, partially resenting and partially thankful for the smell of Lexa that stuck to the furs. The slight creak of the double doors startled Clarke out of her thoughts, Lexa looked to them and then to Clarke before she turned again. The handmaidens did their best to get Clarke up off the bed and out of the room. Not with much luck though...they got Clarke to sit with her legs dangling over the edge before the blonde closed up again. The women looked to each other before leaving for a moment only to return with Anya. Clarke silently hoped they would ask Lexa to come and help, no such luck. The older blonde was quick to pick Clarke up bridal style, carrying her out of the room and to another next door.   
The room had candles all around it just like Lexa’s but it was overall smaller and less homey. Anya gently set Clarke onto the bed. Before backing up a bit, but she did not leave. The older blonde seemed to want to say something but had yet to get it out. Clarke decided that she could talk to Anya but before she could get anything out Anya spoke.

“Clarke. You have once bested me in battle. I know there is a strength and a light in you that nobody can take. Not even Wanheda. I respect you but I also am loyal to Heda. You must show your strength now and accept your punishment. Be the warrior I know you are. Not Wanheda or the Skaiprisa, but Clarke.” Anya moved toward the door of the room, but before she left she turned to look at Clarke once more. “And for what it’s worth, although Lexa may act like she feels nothing, she is hurting as much as you right now. She loves you, and honestly you’re both branwadas.” With that Anya took her leave and closed the door behind her.  
Clarke was truly torn right now. She knows that Anya’s words are true, but so are her feelings. And right now, those feelings aren’t good feelings at all. It was truly baffling how this whole dominant and submissive thing with Lexa had so much control over her mind in such a short amount of time. Not even a full day.

Clarke collapsed back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The blond didn’t know what she wanted to do right now, but this was not it. Clarke tilted her head to the side, the room was essentially just a smaller version of Lexa’s. There was a dressing area and a door that she assumed led into a bathroom. Being reminded of the tears that had dried on her face, the blonde dropped off the bed and shuffled into the bathroom in hopes of cleaning up a little.  
Just as Clarke opened the bathroom door, there was a pattern of knocks at the main door. She muttered a “come in” hoping it was loud enough. The two women who tried to bring her here in the first place stepped through the door, shutting it quietly behind themselves, they were holding clothes and pits and pieces in their arms “we brought your clothes over, and some of your personal items” they said softly. That kicked Clarke square in the gut, all of her things had been removed from Lexa’s room. Clarke almost resigned right there and then, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and croaked out, “just on the dresser, please.”.   
Clarke pushed the bathroom door open, her heart kinda picked up at seeing a large stone bath. Baths were one of her favourite things. Clarke removed her clothing as quickly as her tired body would allow , completely dismissing the fact that there were other people in her room. she stepped into the large marble basin turning on the warm water with just a touch of the cool. 

The handmaidens startled Clarke by moving into the bathroom too, setting out an arrangement of what look like soaps and shampoos and scrubs etc and stating, “We will wash your hair and braid it”. Clarke did not feel like she was in a place to protest so she just nodded and gave a quiet thank you and sank into the still rising warm water. The women quickly descended upon her once the tub was full. One had a small tub of warm water, that they used to wet clarke’s hair. The other women was busy lathering soap into Clarke’s hair. She allowed the time to pass, almost dozing off until the water was being drained from the tub and she was being ushered into a towel and dried off. They braided her hair in two simple parts and then left the room. Leaving the blonde to her own company.

That night Clarke didn’t sleep much. Her nightmares from the mountain were bothering her now that Lexa wasn’t by her side, among other demons that had haunted her relentlessly for months. The candles were burning low when Clarke thought she would finally get some real sleep but just as she was about to doze off, a familiar voice interrupted her sleep.  
“Clarke baby you know I didn’t die so that you could sit around on the ground.” Clarke knew that voice all too well. It was her father’s voice; her subconscious was telling her that this wasn’t what she should be doing. You are right.   
With sleep feeling miles away once again, Clarke slipped out from the furs and walked out to her small balcony and sat up on the concrete edge up against the outer wall. Polis was beautiful at night, torches lined the streets, the occasional drunk person broke the silence. Clarke didn’t have to think, she just observed. A wallflower. The thoughts seemed to follow her out onto the balcony. “You killed all those people Clarke. Innocent kids and their families. People who helped you. Now you are just sitting around in the lap of luxury. You left your People to starve. You are the commander of death. You cause so much pain.” Clarke had enough of her thoughts, “Enough!” She screamed as loud as she could swaying slightly from her position on the ledge. She continued to sway, she didn’t even feel strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back from the ledge, and then finally back to reality. She knew those hands. Lexa.   
“Clarke, you are ok. Calm down.” Lexa soothed, talking softly into the blonde’s ear. She held Clarke’s back firmly to her front to ensure the distressed girl wouldn’t run, “I’m right here”.  
Clarke didn’t know what to say or do. She was still torn, so she let the Commander hold her.

Lexa was also in a similar boat, the tiniest prick of guilt had made its way into the brunette’s head, “My Clarke, i am so sorry Clarke.”. Lexa pulled the blonde back from the balcony and back inside the room. She led Clarke gently by the hand into their own larger room and lay them both down on the bed. Lexa cradling the girl in her arms gently, gazing upon Clarke’s features as the tension and worry left her body. The familiar warmth and smells lulling Clarke off to sleep almost immediately.  
Clarke woke with a small jolt, the sun had only just begun to rise above the horizon. Scanning the room she recalled the events of that evening, and then what happened in the hours beforehand; settling a sticky and sick feeling in her stomach as she looked to the brunette beside her. Then Anya’s words popped into her head; ‘you have to accept your punishment’. So that is what she did, the blonde carefully and quietly slipped out of the room and into the hallway and moving back to serve her punishment.   
Lexa awoke to the feeling of an empty bed, the furs beside her were still warm. Clarke couldn’t have gone far. In a panic she ran out of her room and into Clarkes to find the girl sketching. Clarke turned her head upon the creaky opening of her bedroom door to meet Lexa’s frantic face. 

Lexa breathed out a deep sigh, “Clarke why have you moved back to this room?” Lexa seemed slightly offended.  
Clarke smiled, it was half fake and half real, “I talked to Anya yesterday, and she helped me realize that i need to accept my punishment. I’ve done you wrong and for that I really am sorry Lexa, and I will tell Anya the same. I will ride out this punishment. I can do this.”  
Lexa was bewildered, “I’m sorry Clarke, i’m not quite sure how to respond to that...”  
“It’s okay. Im also sorry for waking you last night...sometimes my head just gets too busy. And i get stupid.”

********

A week later Clarke was kneeling down, head bowed in front of Lexa, who was clipping CLarke’s collar back on. The satisfaction of making it through the week without too many ‘mini breakdowns’ made it that much better...almost a sense of accomplishment. Anya was lingering in the background feeling way more proud than she’d like to admit.   
“Thank you, Commander” Clarke said, nuzzling into the brunettes hand.

Lexa smiled broadly, “What have we learnt this week, Clarke?”  
“There is always a good reason behind your actions and that i should always trust you.” Clarke said, still wincing at the memory.  
Giving a tug on the collar ring, Lexa praised the blonde and knelt down, “That’s my girl, it’s over now. You did very well, hodnes.”  
Clarke immediately jumped up and into Lexa’s arms cherishing her warmth and scent. Lexa hugged back just as fiercely. Not ready to let go of Clarke for a while. Looking over Lexa’s shoulder for a moment, Clarke saw the smallest of smiles spreading across Anya’s lips. The smile turns into a devilish smirk as Clarke feels her right leg pulled up to wrap around Lexa’s waist as the soft kisses on her jawline turn into something a little less G-rated..   
The older blonde clears her throat, “Excuse me, Heda” and then exits the room as quickly as possible. Clarke giggles softly, before the older blonde can get out of earshot she hears Clarke say “thank you Anya”.  
With Anya out of the room, Clarke and Lexa have some much needed alone time. 

Clarke was quick to stand and flop herself onto the bed in a surprisingly graceful manner, “Come on Commander. Please come here, i’ve missed you.” Clarke tried her absolute best to sound as flirty as possible, yet her need dripped off her tone.  
Lexa smirked and gave a small growl. “I think we both know I give the commands here little one.”  
“Heda, maybe i need a reminder…” Clarke whined as she stretched out, keeping eye contact with the brunette.   
“How so Clarke?” Lexa raised an eyebrow as she lowered her body over the blonde but never actually touching. No matter how high Clarke arched her body, no contact.   
“Well Commander, I was hoping you could fuck me, claim me, and remind me exactly who I belong to.” Clarke rasped.   
“i suppose it would be unnecessarily cruel to leave you alone here for a week while i’m gone without fucking you properly first” Lexa said frankly, she had totally forgotten about her trip to the Luna’s villages.   
Clarke’s eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. “Excuse me. What!?” In an instant the blonde’s need for Lexa to touch her diminished and was replaced by her need for Lexa to explain herself.   
“Lexa, you better explain yourself right now” Clarke insisted, sitting up in front of Lexa.

“I’m sorry I did not tell you sooner Clarke but you insisted on carrying out your punishment and my mind may have been occupied by other matters...i forgot. However, I will be going to visit Luna of the Boat people. It is ok though. While i’m away, Raven and Anya will look after you.” Lexa kept a straight face as she spoke.  
Clarke on the the other hand was fuming. “Lexa! I haven’t seen Raven since I left Arkadia! Why would she even be here and with Anya...Oh...oh.” Clarke trailed off realizing the situation. She was happy for Raven really, but she was also afraid to see the mechanic. “But I don’t want to be looked after...i don’t need to be looked after Lex. and I really don’t want to see Raven. I’m afraid she’ll hate me.”  
Lexa sighed wrapping CLarke in your arms. “Clarke, you’re people respect you. I have talked to her. Raven understands your decisions. And this is not up for discussion. You will stay with Anya and Raven. You will still live here in the tower but they are in the room with you, and you had better behave or Anya will be allowed to punish you.” 

“God, Lexa. How do you keep coming up with all of this?! I am not a child” Clarke huffed, crossing her arms in front of her body and pouting like a small child.   
“You are not a child, but you are mine and i need to keep you safe and healthy…” Lexa affirmed, pulling a still pouting Clarke into her lap with no resistance, “The family of the Commander are prime targets for those who do not agree with me. I trust Anya with my life and therefore i will trust her with yours”.   
Clarke couldn’t help but smile. “Fine but does she really have to punish me if i’m bad? which i won’t be, but can’t you just do it when you get back?”  
Lexa chewed on her words for a few seconds,”If you require a major punishment, such as an extended time out it can wait until i get back. however, if it just required a minor attitude adjustment like a spanking Anya will do it. Deal?”  
“But Lexa that’s embarrassing. I mean it’s Anya.” Clarke whined

“you need to get used to Anya being around like that, Clarke” Lexa contemplated telling the blonde their plans for when She got back, but decided it would be better as a surprise...hoping that Clarke would like it. “This discussion is over Clarke.”  
Clarke knew she should stop, so she flopped back on the bed and looked out into the evening sky, the sun would set soon. “Fine. Well then come teach me to behave Commander.”  
“Not tonight Clarke, i have different plans” Lexa laid down on her side next to Clarke and rested her left hand low on the blondes belly. “You are mine, and i love you to the stars and back” Their lips met for a brief moment, a shallow yet so deep exchange. “Let’s make love tonight” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke nodded, speechless because of the love that Lexa radiated through her words. Lexa reached a hand up to stroke Clarke’s hair back from her face. She continued soft gentle touches of the same kind all over Clarke’s torso until The blonde was whining and pushing into the brunettes touch impatiently. Lexa got up from the bed and slowly began to strip starting with her tight black leggings, then moving on to her shirt and bindings till she was left naked in front of Clarke.   
The brunette slowly swayed her way over to Clarke. “Baby, strip for me.”   
That was all Lexa had to say to have Clarke on her knees pulling her tight blue top over the blonde curls. Lexa was already at her hips tugging on the blonde’s jeans. Once they were both exposed to the other, their lips found each other. The pair kissed every place they could find on the other. It was sloppy and messy but never rushed.

Clarke felt her heart swell with love for Lexa, and she knew this was where she belonged. Where they belonged. Clarke’s hands found Lexa’s breast, lavishing them with the care and attention they deserved. She would tweak a nipple every so often causing Lexa to gasp out just loud enough for Clarke to hear and make goosebumps covered her body...Lexa was always good at that. Lexa’s hair covered them both as Lexa gave similar attention to Clarke’s breasts.   
Clarke caught Lexa’s face with her hands, “Lexa I want you to ride my face while you eat me.” CLarke rasped out and Lexa moaned in response, moving herself to the way Clarke wanted. Carefully She lowered her ass down and was soon busy taking long swipes of Clarke. Both were letting out little moans and whimpers only increasing the other’s arousal to the point where they were both soon on edge. Clarke sped her tongue up as soon as she felt Lexa clenching around it. Lexa in turn was slamming her tongue into Clarke’s pussy. Clarke came first crying out Lexa’s name, and that alone was what sent Lexa into her own orgasm. She shook around Clarke’s tongue that was slowing till they both had come down.  
“Lexa, ai hod yu in” Clarke said curling into Lexa on their bed.   
“I love you too Clarke. I will never let you go.” Lexa said holding Clarke tight, as the two fell asleep surrounded by love.

********

Elsewhere in the Polis tower Anya and Raven were discussing looking over Clarke. Anya’s room wasn’t as big or grand as Lexa’s but it was still rather large. It didn’t have much besides a couch, dresser and a bed, plus their personal affects and homey touches. the bed draped in furs sat over in a corner which Anya and Raven were currently cuddling on.   
“So you’re in charge of Clarke while Lexa is gone? Like you’re in charge of me?” Raven asked cuddling closer.  
Anya smirked petting Raven’s hair. “Sort of. Clarke doesn’t know about our plans for when Lexa gets back quite yet so you need to stay quiet on that. Otherwise, i just have to make sure she stays out of trouble and i she doesn’t well...you know what happens.”

Raven shivered as Anya’s hand crept down her back and closer to the younger’s ass. “Enough talk little girl. We have more important things to do. Strip. Now.” Anya demanded giving Raven a light shove of encouragement.   
Raven was quick to hop off the bed and strip, being careful with her pants as her ass still sore from the last time she didn’t go quickly enough for Anya’s liking. WIthout Anya having to ask, Raven was soon on all fours with her ass high in the air, legs spread wide just how Anya liked her. A small gasp escaped the brunettes lips asn Anya ran a single finger up her slit in a brutally slow manner. Applying just enough pressure for it to be pleasurable and sent little tingles of pleasure through Raven’s body.  
The blonde caught Ravens gaze, “Already soaking for me. You’re such a good girl.”, Anya praised as her finger took another swipe causing Raven to squirm and push her hips towards her lover. Anya frowned. “But you still don’t know how to stay still. It’s ok. I’ll make sure that you learn.” Anya teased. moving away for a moment, Anya gave a small hum of approval as she retrieved a rope from her bedside drawer. “Ok Raven. Lay on your back for me and pull your knees up to beside your chest, but spread a little wider. Then grab your ankles.” Anya commanded lovingly. Knowing that orders like this made Raven’s heart fly...and her cunt drip.  
Raven was quick to do as instructed and Anya wasted no time tying the brunettes wrists to her ankles and tying the knot off behind her back. It left Raven immobile and vulnerable for what was about to come.  
“That’s my girl, spread all nice and wide for me. You always have had the most exquisite cunt.” Anya smirked, running her fingertips down the inside of Ravens left thigh. Loving the slight buck of the brunette's hips at her touch.  
Anya walked around the foot of their bed, admiring Raven in her predicament. Anya felt so grateful for her houmons existence, she had won the heart of an angel...almost literally. Raven was from the sky after all. “You just look so delicious, Raven. I think i’m just going to have to go nice and slow so i don’t miss anything. Im going to savour your taste, savour you.”  
Raven whimpered loudly in distress only causing Anya to smirk more. “I Know you don’t like being teased but if you’re good, i’ll make it worth your while.” Raven nodded showing she understood. Anya flashed her a loving smile before moving to sit, her thighs brushing the girl’s lovely round ass as she leant over to be face to face. She brought her mouth to the brunettes quickly, taking control of the heady kiss. There was no such thing as an insignificant kiss between these two, every action and word had meaning.   
Anya’s strong hands moved to gently knead and massage Raven’s breasts, causing her pink nipples to stiffen and stand to attention. Anya gave both hardened nipples sharp and alternating twists, causing the aroused brunette to gasp out in pain and pleasure as the twists cause a complimentary tug on her own swollen clit. Anya leant back, smiling at the pout that Ravens face had adopted.   
“Patience, Raven. It will be worth the wait, i promise.” Anya encouraged, gently moving her hands along the exposed skin of ravens thighs and lower belly. “I even got us a new toy...” She made her point by pulling out from behind a pillow what Raven recognized as a riding crop and a blindfold . 

“Is this okay” the blonde asked, not wanting to force Ravens hand. The younger girl nodded her head far too quicklyin response, a small smile spread across her lips too. The blonde slipped the thick yet soft cloth around Raven’s head and tied a quick-release knot.   
“Ok Raven, i want you to relax.” Anya spoke gently. She took the crop and sat back on her heels and began stroking the brunette’s nipples with it, circling slowly. Allowing her sub to get used to the light and soft yet slightly rough sensations and texture. She continued this for a bit, settling Raven into the rhythm, then with a quick flick of her wrist, she gave Raven’s right nipple a firm clit-tugging tap. The brunette arched up towards the ceiling with a half gasp and half moan. Anya repeated the rubbing and tapping on each breast a few more times before moving on. Raven could feel pleasure pooling in her lower belly, her cunt clenching around nothing with each tap. She was sure she could come just from what Anya was doing with her nipples. She had never felt something so different before, pain had never given this kind of pleasure.   
Anya ran the crop down Raven’s belly sending sharp slaps down occasionally, working Raven up even more. Finally, when the brunette thought she might explode, Anya brought the crop to her clit. She ran it around the area roughly, causing Raven to squirm and tug at her restraints. Anya brought the crop up only to bring it down directly on Raven’s clit hard causing the girl to writhe as release overwhelmed her senses and stole her breath.   
With her chest heaving and her heart thumping so hard she could still feel the throbbing in her clit, Anya took the blindfold off and released her hands and ankles. The bindings leaving patterns imprinted on her soft skin. Finding a mind-blown and orgasmic Raven still trying to catch her breath, Anya smiled but wondered how Raven truly felt about the whole experience. But the brunette’s facial expression, still clenching cunt and full-body twitches were enough to tell Anya that she thoroughly enjoyed every second of the last 20 minutes.  
Anya pulled the girl into her arms and settles back against the headboard. Raven breathing deeply, trying to regain control of her body for a minute before speaking. “Thank you Anya. That was amazing.”   
“I told you the wait would be worth it”Anya smiled lovingly, pressing a kiss to the girl’s forehead as she rubbed the intricate rope marks on the girl’s slender wrists and ankles. “I’m glad you enjoyed that baby, but we aren’t near done yet. I want you nice and worn out for when Clarke arrives. That way you two won’t cause trouble together.”  
Raven’s eyes widened but she nodded obediently. Anya pet Raven’s hair back in a comforting manner. “You’re so good to me.” 

********

“Do you really have to go, Lexa”” Clarke whined from the bed, watching over Lexa who was packing a fabric duffel bag full of her clothes and boots.  
The brunette looked up at her pouting blonde, “Yes Clarke. Luna has requested my assistance and company. I won’t be gone for long, a week at most.”  
Lexa closed up the bad, dropping it near the door before moving over to the side of the bed where Clarke was pulling puppy-dog eyes.


	3. Womanly Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke does her absolute best to persuade Lexa to stay. Unsuccessful, she was handed over to Anya while Lexa was out of Polis; a situation that brings many challenges. Moody Clarke Alert!

“You are not allowed to use your womanly ways to persuade me to stay, Clarke”, Lexa said firmly; doing her best to keep herself under control. Lexa had heard Raven and Clarke talking a few weeks ago, apparently Raven was well aware that “you(Clarke) have her by the balls”. That little piece of news made jts way back to Anya who promised to never let Lexa live that one down.  
“i know, im sorry Lex” Clarke pouted, “i just miss you already. And if i miss you this much already i don't want to imagine how i might feel in a few days or even a weeks time”. Clarke leant into the Commander's front, nuzzling her lower belly, im going to be so lonely without my loving Commander”.   
Clarke didn't want to tell Lexa how hard saying goodbye was for her. All she could think of was the mountain though she knew this wouldn't happen. Though, her fears still clung to her. “I am just afraid Lex. It feels like you're running away.” Clarke whimpered. 

Lexa wrapped her arms down and around the girl, “you are definitely not alone in these feelings, Clarke. I will miss you so much. However, Raven and Anya are both great company and will do their best to keep you feeling at home and safe...more than you think”. Lexa couldn’t hold back the smirk spreading knowingly across her face. The brunette was so tempted to Let Clarke know about the plan for some shared action after she returned from Luna’s villages however, she decided it would be better as a surprise.

Clarke tilted her head in confusion and furrowed her brows at the look Lexa was giving her but thought no more of it as her attention was drawn to Anya and Raven making their way through the double bedroom doors. Raven was already chained and looking pissed; Anya apologised for Ravens mood. Apparently they had been interrupted in a particularly intense moment of intimacy. Lexa nods, smiling knowingly and assures Anya that she knows what it's like as Clarke also gets moody if she is denied release. A piece of information that Anya would surely hold onto. Clarke squeezed Lexa tighter for one more quick hug before the inevitable act that the brunette will hand her off to Anya.   
Lexa stepped back, pulling Clarke up and off the bed and into her arms. The brunette lifted Clarke’s chain from a nick in the post of their bed; the far too familiar clinking of the metal loops made the blonde cringe and close her eyes tightly. The weight of the chain didn’t come, nor the metallic click of the latch. 

Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa standing a few feet from her, chain in hand. The brunette’s eyes were soft and warm with love and understanding; she knew that Clarke hated her chain. Lexa flicked the chain around Clarke’s waist and caught the end of it in her other hand, pulling Clarke into her with it. Resting their foreheads together, Lexa and Clarke shared a moment of understanding.   
The moment was so calming as to even make Raven’s scowl remove itself and be replaced by a small smile. Raven secretly hoped that the next week or so would allow some moment like that between herself and Clarke. A slight tug on her own chain alerted the brunette that Anya had noticed her unabashed staring at the Commander and her sub. A knowing smile spread across Anya’s lips, followed by a nod. A silent promise to give them some alone time; it made Raven’s heart flutter.   
Lexa and Clarke broke apart, the inevitable clack of the latch and weight on the collar brought Clarke back to her reality. A week without Lexa. She immediately cast her eyes downward, following Lexa’s footsteps as they came to stand near the door with Anya and Raven. Lexa passed the chains end to Anya who took it in the same hand as Raven’s. 

A reassuring hand on her side pushed her around to stand just behind Anya, with Raven. Clarke had been handed over.   
The brunette nudged Clarke playfully. She was grateful for the love that seemed to be radiating off Raven. Even as they walked out of the warm comfort of the familiar room into the cool hallways, Raven still stood close to Clarke.   
The trio followed Lexa right up the the stables at the front gates. Lexa’s reluctance to leave was cemented in Clarke’s head when the brunette pulled her in close and kissed her cheek; they stood together for many minutes until a snort came from behind them. Apparently the horse felt like a third-wheel and wanted to get going.

********

“Getting a little moody, Clarke?” Anya quipped knowingly, shooting a suggestive glance at her own sub who was sitting on the bed tinkering with an old and pretty much busted contraption - she didn’t even know what it was.  
Clarke shot Anya the best dagger-eyes she could, from Anya’s perspective it was incredibly cute. Like an angry mouse.  
“I’m fine thank you.” Clarke seethed doing her best to ignore the fact that Anya was blatantly trying to get a rise out of her; even if the older blonde was right. Over the last few days she was getting progressively more moody and snappy.   
Anya smirked, wanting to see how far she could push the young sub, “Clarke, i know you. You are frustrated...sexually” she prodded. Hoping to get an insight into Clarke’s mind as the sub slumped down on a couch in the middle of the room.  
Clarke turned red. Both out of anger and embarrassment and buried herself in her sketchbook, “Yeah well you're wrong. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm busy.” Clarke grumbled getting more snappy.   
Anya admitted defeat this time, promising herself to try again later. Moving to the bed she sank down onto the furs where Raven was still fiddling with the piece of junk. Anya spoke softly in a questioning tone, “Why bother?”.  
Raven whispered softly, breaking her concentration for a moment, “Give her time, she misses Lexa. Neither of us are Lexa.”, the brunette set down the entanglement of metal and wires and looked Anya in the eye, “Clarke might even be a little scared, she won’t show it though. Be careful.”

Anya nodded she understood this but she also wanted to ease the pain she knew Clarke was feeling alone. “I wouldn't expect her to show her fear. Clarke has always been fierce...and even intimidating sometimes. Dont tell her i said that...but It hurts not being able to help her.” Anya spoke with a deep frown, looking over at the blonde who was engrossed in sketching.  
“You have a presence about you, Anya. It's like alphas and omegas...you are an alpha and i am an omega and so is clarke. Let me talk to her and spend some time?” She asked, hoping that the way her hand was rubbing along Anya’s thigh would help. Anya nodded seeming to accept Raven’s plan but said no more on the matter as she pulled the girl back onto her chest and laid them down against the furs. Basking in each others comfort.   
Clarke looked up from her sketchbook, her eyes resting on the pair who were wrapped up in each other on the bed. Anya pressing gentle kisses to Raven’s forehead as the younger woman played with her collar.   
She couldn't help the smile that escaped but she also felt a tug on her heart. She missed Lexa.

********

Later the next day Raven found Clarke in the same spot as yesterday. “Hey can we talk?” She tried to keep her voice gentle. Clarke looked up from her lap, confused and even just a bit annoyed but she nodded regardless.   
Raven sat down, making sure to leave a few inches between herself and the blonde, “I’m not going to beat around the bush, Clarke. You miss Lexa. That much is very clear, and i’ll admit that if i was Lexa is feel really important and wanted if you missed me like you are missing her. But i don’t want my friend moping around like a lovesick puppy. I feel your pain.”  
Clarke sighed and looked into Raven’s eyes, “Well what else do you want me to do Raven? I love her.”.  
“We miss her too, Clarke. You have no idea.”, Raven said softly, chewing on the words she was about to say, “Anya and Lexa have been best friends for years, this isn’t easy for her either. But we can make it easier on each other if we spend some time doing things together.”. Raven looked at the blonde with a hopeful smile.  
Clarke looked thoroughly confused. “things like what? What are you saying Raven?”  
Raven rolled her eyes at herself for not thinking this through, “We can go to the marketplace and have a look around. We can go to the training grounds and have a few lessons from the teachers. Orrr we could catch up, we haven’t exactly had much time together lately.”. Raven shrugged, running out of appropriate answers.  
“If you want my honest answer Raven, I'm afraid to. I'm afraid after all that's happened.” Clarke let herself show some of herself. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it.   
Raven understood. The brunette turned on the couch to be fully facing Clarke, she took the blonde’s soft hands in hers and looked the girl right in the eye, “Im scared too, Clarke. Its been a rocky few months, but whats the harm in having some fun in times of relative peace. Look, Lexa should be back in a few days...so lets have some fun with it hmm?”


	4. Authority and New Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke really tests Anya; earning herself a punishment. However, there is light at the end of the tunnel as Lexa returns and finally they all get to talk about some extra loving.

Clarke isn’t really sure why she agreed to this. Now she is stuck wandering around the streets of Polis with Anya and Raven, when all..when who she really wants is Lexa.   
Inwardly, Clarke was intrigued by some of the stalls and what they were selling and trading. There were some impeccably crafted miniature statues and vases amongst all things - Grounder might appear rough but they seem to have an appreciation for the finer things in life. Not just blood and war. The blonde looked from stall to stall as they walked; she absentmindedly followed Anya and Raven as they shopped and stopped when they stopped to watch a street performer. It did nothing to lessen the frown permanently fixed to her face. Her mind wandered - back and forth between the present moment and the near future when she hoped to see Lexa sitting atop her horse coming through the gates again. Hoping it wouldn’t be more than the day or two that Raven promised earlier.   
Clarke’s patience was thinning as the three continued to move from stall to stall. And by the end of the day she was ready to snap. She was hungry, tired and the fact that her feet felt like they were on fire did not help the curse words that were ready to shoot out of her mouth at a moment's notice. 

****

Anya and Raven walked just in front of the blonde as they weaved through the guards in the hallway. The blonde was somewhat relieved to go back to the room, she hoped to lay down and just sleep until Lexa got home.  
As they were walking, it just annoyed her. Clarke wasn’t sure that she liked the way her chain clinked and shifted in Anya’s hand with Ravens. It didn’t sound any different but it felt different - Lexa held her chain closer, in a more loving way; right now it just hung at Anya’s side in a loose fist. Clarke finally snapped at that. She made a sharp stop causing the chains in Anya’s hand to pull out of her grasp.   
Anya turned on the spot, eyes wide as she let out an annoyed growl. Anya glared at the two subs; taking one step towards them, she towered over them. “Who did that?” Her voice was stern and serious but calm.   
At this point, both Raven and Clarke resembled frightened puppies but, that look decipated almost as quickly as it appeared for Clarke. The blonde straightened up, wrinkled her eyebrows and stared defiantly into Anya’s eyes. There was no guessing who did it now. Anya nodded calmly, bending down she picked up the chains and with a particularly rough tug on the chains led them back to the room.  
Anya said nothing as she unclipped their chains from their collars and set them down on the small round table in front of the couch.   
After a few minutes of leisurely taking off her coat and unnecessary attire, finally Anya turned to them. “Raven go wait by the bed.” she ordered evenly. Satisfied with the brunettes stance by the bed, she motioned for Clarke to follow her to the partitioned off section of the room. 

The blonde followed, grudgingly. Clarke continued to glare defiantly at Anya, even though she knew she’d be punished.   
“Clarke I know you miss Lexa but-  
Clarke cut Anya off - baring her teeth as she spoke, “Don’t you dare.” She growled lowly.   
Anya stood tall, “You will be spanked. Ten times and I expect you to thank me after each.”  
Clarke momentarily let fear show in her eyes before she steeled herself. “No.”  
Anya was surprised; surprised and just little angry. “Excuse me? I don’t think you get to decide that.” Clarke stayed quiet for a long moment after that, thinking to herself. Anya waited, seeing if CLarke would challenge her.  
FInally Clarke spoke, with a confidence that Anya hadn’t seen in her since before Mount Weather. “I do get to decide that actually. Ever since I got here i’ve been doing everything for everyone else, and I never stopped to consider myself. That being said, since Lexa and I opened up to each other, became trusting again” Clarke motioned to the collar and Anya nodded. Clarke took a breath and continued. “Since then, I learned that while i can’t control everything always, I always get the final say over what i think, and what i feel. And i trust you Anya I do. And you’re right I should be punished; i will be, but by Lexa.”  
Clarke swore she saw a ghost of smile appeared on Anya’s lips, but it was gone in a second. “Very well sky girl, I will inform our commander when she returns.” Then Anya was motioning for Clarke to follow her back to Raven. 

****

Anya and Lexa has a quiet conversation on the couch - Leaving their subs to do their own thing in the meantime.   
The blonde spoke respectfully, “You have a lot of discipline to get done with Clarke, she is a lovely sub around you but she simply doesn’t do much for me, she is disobedient intentionally, Lexa”.  
Lexa nodded in understanding, but she couldn’t help but smile.   
“I agree, Clarke is very...strong-willed. Thats one thing I do really like about her however, she needs to learn when that is okay. And to disrespect you...that is not okay. Was she punished?”  
“Just before you got back, i had planned to spank her. Ten times. We were walking in the hallway and she just stood her ground suddenly and refused to move for a while. She was openly defiant. However, she made quite a good point. She asked for you to punish her.” 

Lexa nodded, smiling inwardly she spoke “Clarke will learn her lesson. She will if she knows what is good for her. I’ll take care of that later though”.  
The two rose from the couch, moving to the bed to enjoy some down-time.  
The four of them sat on the bed, all in various states of undress. Lexa still in her Commander Gear - Clarke and Raven with just their bras and leggings - Anya with a pair of insanely short shorts and a fitted tank. Each of them doing their own thing as the energy in the room levelled out.   
Anya and Lexa seemed to have a silent conversation from opposite sides of the headboard of the bed while their subs lay over their legs and laps in a tangle of limbs and hair - Clarke resembled more of a lap dog while Raven looked much like a koala attached to Anya’s side as she rested. 

Clarke began to fidget uncomfortably - it didn’t help that her butt ached and stung - the longer they sat there. Lexa set a hand over her back and on her shoulder, encouraging her to stay still and Clarke tried she really did. Minutes passed that felt like hours and the blonde began to fidget and squirm again.   
Lexa gave an annoyed huff. “Clarke, stay still.” Clarke turned her head and flashed the brunette an annoyed look in response. She huffed again and returned her head to its spot on Lexa’s thigh.   
If Lexa was angered by then, she didn’t show it. She turned to whisper to Anya, “Would now be a good time to bring it up?”. Anya smiled and nodded as she pushed herself up straighter against the headboard.  
Clarke’s head perked up like a puppy that heard the rattle of the food tin - but she was a little confused. Before she could ask, Lexa spoke, “Clarke, the three of us have something to talk about with you.”  
Raven’s smile went wild, she sat up on the bed with that goofy grin of hers. Anya couldn’t help but laugh; Lexa smiled and laughed a little too. Clarke gave them an adorably confused face and their smiles grew.  
“What?” Clarke pleaded, “What is it?”.

Lexa smiled. Hoping to reassure the blonde for the words she was about to speak, “You impressed Anya from the moment...well almost from the moment you two met. While yourself and Raven seemed to have a little more of a treach-”  
Clarke interrupted, she knew it was rude but the suspense was killing her, “-Lexa, just tell me.”. Clarke pleaded.  
Anya laughed, “Go on Commander”.  
“We all thought it might be nice to share the love around a little...” Lexa said, “It is common for my people to come together in groups and share partners with each other”.  
A couple of seconds filled with silence passed before anyone spoke again. Raven saw Clarke thinking - her imagination may or may not have seen the cogs turning in her brain. The brunette sat and shuffled close to Clarke. Raven spoke quietly, “I know we are friends and this is not usually how friends stay friends but i cannot deny it, I would love to go to bed with you, Clarke.”  
Clarke couldn’t have hidden the blush forming on her cheeks if her life depended on it; it was a similar story with the smile that spread across her lips. The blonde turned her head to face Raven, giving her a slight nuzzle before she spoke, “It all sounds really nice in my head so far...but it can’t be easy. And i’ve been terrible to Anya while you were gone.”

“I’m not denying that” Anya said firmly, then her tone lightened, “however, I do believe that this could strengthen our relationships...all of them.” Anya knew she was right.  
“Would this mean we are a umm...a quadruple?” The confused faces she was faced with implored her to elaborate, “so like a couple but there are four of us instead of two...”  
Lexa smiled, Taking her subs hands in her own, “Maybe not just yet, we see how it goes. For all we know you might end up craving Anya’s tongue more than mine and we can’t allow that!”.   
A visible shudder moves through Raven’s body as she was reminded of unspeakably amazing things Anya did to her, “I’d believe it” she said dreamily.  
Lexa’s demeanor became almost predatory, “i think it’s time for me to prove something here”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou to my writing partner for helping!


End file.
